1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering mechanism and more particularly to a steering column support structure for a vehicle steering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle having a body which includes cowl side panels extending forwardly from the door hinge pillars and a cowl inner panel extending transversely between the cowl side panels, it has been a common practice to install a bracket on the cowl inner panel for supporting a steering column assembly. The conventional structure is, however, disadvantageous in that the cowl inner panel cannot provide a satisfactorily rigid support for the steering column assembly, so that vibrations are produced in the steering column assembly under high speed operation or rough road operation. In view of the problems, a proposal has been made by the Japanese utility model application No. 55-115948 filed on Aug. 18, 1980, and disclosed for public inspection on Mar. 3, 1982, under the disclosure No. 57-39870, to provide a tubular member extending between and secured to the cowl side panels, and to support the column support bracket by the cowl inner panel and the tubular member. The structure proposed by the Japanese utility model can therefore provide an, increased rigidity in supporting the steering column assembly to a certain extent. It has, however, been found that the structure is insufficient to decrease or eliminate vibrations of the steering column assembly in the vertical direction.
Japanese utility model application No. 57-171275, filed on Nov. 12, 1982, and disclosed for public inspection on May 22, 1984, under the disclosure No. 59-75360, discloses a steering column support structure having a transversely extending support pipe which is bifurcated at the portion where it supports the steering column. Even in this structure, satisfactory rigidity cannot be obtained.